Customary, the passenger cars, private cars, etc., are imposed legally a duty to carry always a red reflective triangular warning board and to use it upon the car accident, in order to prevent the secondary accident at that spot by the other passenger cars. However, discernment or check of the accident car was actually very difficult under bad weather conditions such as rainy weather and thick fog, and even when the weather condition is very fine, a same danger which may lead a secondary accident, is in the powerful headlight of an oncoming car, because the red reflective light from the warning board at the accident spot is negated.
By the reason, various triangular red LED warning boards provided the red high luminous LED, have been proposed to display certainly the accident spot or situation of an accident vehicle at night, and recently it has been further improved to a new triangular red LED warning device, which can be not only folded easily to receive into a box and carry easily here to there, even in a very narrow passenger car, but also to change variously its signal, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,055,441 and Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-309523.
U.M. Registration No. 3,055,441 discloses an embodiment of such triangular red LED warning device providing a receiving box, which is fixedly combined with both ends of a base luminous portion of the device, on its both inside receiving plates. The device fixed with the box comprises also such base luminous portion equipped inwardly suitable numbers of the red LED bulbs, a first side luminous portion equipped inwardly same numbers of the same LED bulb and connected rotationally with one end of the base luminous portion at its one end, and a second side luminous portion equipped also inwardly same numbers of same LED bulb, and connected rotationally with an other end of the first luminous portion at it's ones end and its other end, with an other end of the base luminous portion, respectively.
The first and second side luminous portions form a triangular signal on the box by linking rotationally their each one end with the both ends of base luminous portion and by linking their each another end respectively, and connecting fixedly the both ends of the base luminous portion on the receiving plates of the box so that a top of the both make a desired vertical angle.
According to a leaflet of this triangular LED warning device, it is further emphasized that the device can emit a flashing LED signal such as in a shape of L character, formed by frictional fixing of their connecting portions, and a magnet is also attached in the bottom of the receiving box to adhere the device on the body of a car, so that an accident car can be easily checked from a distance place.
It is needless to say that the triangular red warning device in this embodiment, can be easily composed on or decomposed into the receiving box because the device and box are made in a body, however, it seems to be impossible to make various different LED signals from those signal boards by fixing frictionally one luminous side board on its other side board at each connection between the three side boards of the device, without using of a special setting screw or a frictional holding means, even if the board may form an other character signal temporally. The device is impossible to dispatch any other type of luminous signals except for the triangular signal, accordingly.
In the other side, the technology of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-309523 relates to such triangular red LED warning device that it's both oblique sides is rotationally to 180 degrees about an axis of a tightening screw penetrated into a common through hole of their one end and one of both ends of the base side of the device, if the screw is loosened, and enables to form various LED signals to emit them toward the coming car, after setting the each oblique sides to the side at desired angle respectively by tightening them with the loosened screw.
Thus, such special forms of the red LED warning signal firstly can prevent and decrease remarkably various accidents because the coming car and passer by is called their attention, due to its unique signal forms.
While, its each oblique luminous portion can also be folded before and behind a fixed base plate of the base luminous portion so that the three portions make a compact lamination to be received in a separated compact box, without any disconnection of the lead lines connected with each circuit board, and the red LED warning device folded in the compact box can be freely loaded always in a desired place even if there is any narrow space of the car.
The folding or setting up operation for the triangular red LED device are just same as a well known triangular warning plate or board, and is very simple to do it, however, it is somewhat inconveniently because the tightening means attached in a common through hole of the both ends of the base side board, for fixing the both oblique side boards to the former, has to be controlled every time, by a tightening means such as a screw bolt with the thumb and an index figure to fix the both at desired degree within 180 degrees, and consequently its firm tightening for setting up the later at desired angle to the former, is very difficult, and the set up former was frequently fallen down by gravity itself and the electric connections in the device were some time broken down.